Easy Like Sunday Morning
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Killian Jones wasn't who came to mind when Aurora thought of good father material, but she supposed no one had ever really given him the chance to be one.


**Title: **Easy Like Sunday Morning  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Pairing:** Aurora/Killian  
**Summary:** Killian Jones wasn't who came to mind when Aurora thought of good father material, but she supposed no one had ever really given him the chance to be one.  
**Warnings: **Pregnancy kink.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** Juls, I wrote your thing and threw in daddy!Killian feels. Hashtag not sorry. P.S. I miss you.

Aurora stirred and released a tiny sigh as sunlight spilled in through the window, interrupting her slumber. She furrowed her brows and wrinkled her nose as the heat stung her face. She kicked off the blankets before burying her head underneath her pillow, ready to slip back to sleep for the rest of the day.

As stubble scratched her skin she groaned with the realization that she wasn't going to get what she wanted.

"Daddy's home, princess," he whispered as he pressed his lips against her. Aurora half-heartedly shoved Killian's head away from her but he continued to place sloppy kisses along her large stomach while his hands rubbed small circles along her tender back. She made a small noise of protest when he moved his hands over her belly.

"Killian," she whined, "I'm exhausted." And sore. She didn't know that her body could hurt the way it did most days. She'd spend more than a lifetime asleep and she never imagined she could spend her days wanting to do nothing but sleep after what she'd been through. Pregnancy wasn't being kind to her. It came complete with sickness, aches, disgusting bodily functions, sweat in places she didn't know she could sweat, and hormones that left her feeling ready to commit herself.

Her mother had been a dirty, filthy liar when she'd assured Aurora that having a child was the most beautiful, magical experience in the world; it sucked and she hadn't even gotten to the giving birth part yet.

"If you're going to keep me awake, at least rub my poor muscles, you dirty pirate," she grumbled as she fought off the tears that always came when she thought of her departed mother. She couldn't wait for the baby to come so her body and emotions would be her own again.

He ignored her and nuzzled her belly before resting his ear against her horribly stretched and pale flesh.

"Daddy missed you, princess, and your mommy. Did you take good care of her while daddy was working?" He pressed another kiss to her belly and began speaking in a babble that he claimed was 'baby speak, Rora' whenever she questioned it.

She opened her eyes, resigned to the fact that she was now awake, and watched him. After a moment a small smile tugged at her lips as she shook her head at how perfectly he fit the role of proud papa.

Killian Jones wasn't who came to mind when Aurora thought of good father material, but she supposed no one had ever really given him the chance to be one.

And he had surprised her with how easily and willingly he'd stepped into the role. She'd been terrified she'd be stuck doing this alone; he _was_ a pirate after all. He wasn't father material and he wasn't a good man by any means, but she'd underestimated him. Yes, he was a right bastard at times, but he was loyal to those he loved, her, and he was protective of things that 'belonged' to him, the baby.

He loved them both more than she'd thought him capable of when she'd reluctantly given her heart to him. He'd even gone as far as taking up work as a fisherman in the early mornings and running supplies to and from their land to Storybrooke in order to support their small family in a way that she approved of. He'd never be Phillip and this wasn't exactly the life she'd had in mind back when she she'd dreamed of having her own family, but she was happy. Not always, but at least once a day, which was more than she could ask for.

"She didn't let me sleep, spent the whole night kicking," Aurora whispered as she reached out to run her fingers through his messy hair. He hadn't even bothered to undress from his smelly coveralls; he was always too eager to see her in the morning to shower first. "I think she missed you."

"Of course she did, she knows her daddy loves her." He pressed another kiss to her womb before leaning up to press a kiss to Aurora's lips. "And her mother. Hello, my darling 'Rora. I'm sorry I woke you."

"No you're not."

He grinned.

"I'm not."

She rolled her eyes.

"Selfish arse."

He leaned in to kiss her again and she pressed her hands on his chest as she turned her head.

"You smell terrible," she complained. He pressed his lips to her neck and she moaned involuntarily. "Killian," she warned. She hated when he got her worked up like this. There was only so much of the fish smell she could handle before she had to rush to the loo to hug the bin. As arousing as she found his fisherman look to be, her senses couldn't handle the odor. Even the smell of cooking meat made her ill these days.

Killian groaned and rested his forehead against hers before sighing and pushing himself off of the bed.

"Fine."

Aurora smirked triumphantly as he tossed his shirt over his head and began to strip. Aurora sat up and bit her lower lip as she watched, enjoying the show. He was a right arsehole sometimes but damn if he wasn't nice to look at.

He tossed off his coveralls and kicked off his boots along with his socks. She cocked her head to the side and resisted the urge to sigh. He was _damn fine_ to look at. She was almost ashamed at the things she'd allowed him to get away with because of that body. He slipped off his shirt and she bit her lip in arousal.

It was a miracle she hadn't ended up pregnant sooner.

Killian removed his hook and placed it gently on the dressed before turning to her. He gave her a small grin and dread coursed through her. What was he up to?

"Princess."

"Pirate…" she trailed off. He gave her a wink and slipped off his jeans, making a show of it. She rolled her eyes but appreciated the way the fabric slipped off his arse. Once he was nude she closed her eyes with a small sigh, hoping he hurried up with the shower business, she'd meant what she'd said about that massa-

"KILLIAN JONES!" She screamed as he scooped her into his arms. "Put me down this instant!" This was one of his favorite pastimes, throwing her over his shoulder and then throwing her into the running shower, completely clothed. Of course, he could no longer throw her over his shoulder, she was far too large for that, but she knew he'd improvise.

"If you insist," he replied cheekily as he plopped her onto the bathroom counter. She pouted over her now sore arse and crossed her arms with a huff.

"Take me back to bed."

"No."

He turned on the water and pulled her shirt off. It was really his shirt, but it was comfortable and pregnant-'Rora sized. She glared but he continued to grin like an idiot. He slipped off her knickers and pressed a kiss to the inside of her knee which made her go from annoyed to aroused jelly in less than a second.

"Killian," she whined. She wanted to have sex in their bed, with the covers, where he couldn't see how fat and disgusting she was, not out in the open with good lighting.

"Yes, 'Rora?"

She gave him a pout and he picked her up once more and kissed her nose.

"What? You told me you were sore," he teased before setting her into the tub. He climbed in behind her and pulled the curtain shut before grabbing her shower pouf and lathering it up. She crossed her arms, trying to hide as much of her body as she could, but the combination of steam and hot water felt too good for her to ignore. With a small huff she turned and allowed the water to cascade over her tender back.

Killian rested his phantom hand on her waist as he slowly began to wash her back, paying special attention to the places where small knots had formed. As the tension slowly melted away from her body she relaxed against him with a content sigh.

"You're too good to me."

"It's the least I can do, love." He whispered as he ran his soapy hand over her belly. She could envision the proud smirk on his face and when she leaned her head back and glanced up it was exactly what she found him doing. Aurora shook her head and resisted the urge to laugh.

"Hmm, well, I think I'm all clean, darling."

"Is that so, sparrow?"

She nodded and turned. She plucked the pouf from his hand and moved it between his legs. She gave him a small, triumphant smirk when he immediately rose to attention.

"And here I was feeling fat and undesirable."

"Nay, love, I could never stop desiring you."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She hummed happily into his mouth as she dropped the pouf and moved her fingers into his hair. He backed her up against the shower wall and moved his lips to her neck.

"So fucking sexy," he muttered as he slipped his hand between her thighs. She bit her tongue. Now was not the time to scold him for that sailor mouth of his, not when his fingers were skillfully rendering her weak in the knees. She clutched his arms as he brought her to orgasm. His name fell from her lips, along with a few of his favorite words that she loathed.

"Turn around," he growled. His eyes were hungry and she did as she was told but not before letting one more filthy word slip from her lips. He slapped her bum before pressing himself against her. "You're a kinky little minx, you know that? Always begging for me to fuck that tight pussy of yours."

"Language," she reminded and his bit her shoulder before thrusting into her. She cried out his name as he 'fucked' her without abandon. She was going to punish him for the words coming out of his mouth when this was over and she'd recovered from the multiple orgasms he was sure to give her. The last thing she needed to worry about was their child learning her father's foul manner of speaking from within the womb.

"Killian!" She gasped as he pressed his limb against her clitoris. She clawed at the wall and shuddered as another orgasm came crashing over her. This was the part she was going to miss, the being so aroused at even the slightest touch that it made sex unbelievable.

"Come on, love, one more-" He jerked his hips against her backside a few final times before collapsing against her. "Fuck, you're brilliant," he muttered as he kissed her temple. She reached down and shut off the now cold water before smacking him playfully on the arm.

"If the first word your daughter says is something I don't approve of, I'm going to gut you like a fish, Killian Jones."

He grinned.

"I'd be more concerned that she'll turn out to be a kinky little sex freak like her moth-oww!" She hit him for real this time and he leaned down to kiss her quickly.

"Don't worry, love, our little princess will be perfect. I swear it on my ship," he told her seriously. Aurora eyed him with speculation as she allowed him to wrap her up in a towel. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder before abandoning her to dry off. Aurora wrung her long hair out and used her towel to get it to where it was damp. It would take a lot more to dry it but she wanted to go back to bed, not deal with electronic contraptions.

"Well, Captain, I hope you're not too worn out from making a real, honest living," she teased as she climbed back into their bed. He tugged a shirt over his head and glanced over in her direction. He rose a brow and moved towards the mattress with a curious look in his eyes.

"Princess, you're still naked."

"I know." She reached out and pulled him towards her by the collar before pressing a kiss to his lips. "I find myself suddenly very awake and I'd like you to remedy that so we can both get a full day of rest. Do you think you can manage that?"

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Aye and it will be my pleasure. When I'm done with you princess, I'll have gotten you pregnant all over again."

She snorted but pulled him down to the mattress anyway. He could delude himself all he wanted and she would enjoy reaping the benefits of his efforts.


End file.
